


Ambiance

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ambience, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “I want a Christmas tree.” Bucky announces it into a comfortable silence that has stretched between them for almost an hour.“Okay,” Steve says slowly. He puts down his book. “You’re Jewish.”“You’re not,” says Bucky.“Is this tree for me?”“This tree is for ambiance.” Bucky looks determinedly between the fireplace and the big open space directly adjacent to it, presumably in the middle of mentally installing a Christmas tree.





	Ambiance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I got that good thing for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141930) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/32591777018/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> canistakahari said some things and I drew a thing and then canistakahari wrote the thing! and its fantastic GO READ IT! 
> 
> And I decided I better post this here since Twitter has kinda sucky quality for art, unless you do that trick 1 pixel thingie which I'm too lazy to figure out


End file.
